The Race
by Zught
Summary: In a world where werewolves exist Lima has an annual "mating race" for wolves to find their soul mates. Kurt Hummel may not believe in soul mates. But who says he won't be "requested" to participate in the race. Blaine Anderson may have failed last year, but it doesn't mean he will still be alone. Klaine and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new story that I wrote to fill a prompt on GKM. I hope you enjoy, and ignore the bad grammar I don't have a beta.

* * *

><p>Living in Lima, Ohio for Kurt was a monotonous life. He went to school and then would go home. The only thing that was interesting about his life was that he got profusely bullied at school and sometimes around the town. You see, Kurt was not just an ordinary citizen of Lima. He was different in the sense that he just did not fit in with the rest of the demographic. He got bullied by guys because he was not "manly" enough and acted "like a girl." While, girls could not accept him because, despite his flare in fashion, he was a guy.<p>

Many of the people of Lima talked behind his back. Often gossiping about his weird aspirations, clothing choices, and sexuality. Kurt really had never formally came out of the closet, but everyone knew. Guys would often jeer at him because they were uncomfortable with him and his supposed predatory sexuality. Girls avoided him because he was a sinner. The only semblance Kurt had of acceptance was from his father, Burt. Although, when Burt started dating Carole Hudson they seemed to drift apart, for a while. Kurt felt betrayed that not only his father was dating without even telling him, at first, but that whom he was dating was the mother of Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson was the star Quarterback of the McKinley High's football team. Which meant he was the head of the hierarchy of the school; the leader of the meathead jocks that often bullied him. While, Finn never actually physically or mentally bullied, or even acknowledged that Kurt existed, he stood by and let others assault him. Least to say, he was not high on Kurt's list of loved ones. But, it all changed when Burt and Carole got married.

Now that the Hummel family doubled size and included high school royalty less people openly judged and ridiculed Kurt's oddities. Don't get me wrong it wasn't all unicorns and rainbows, there was still bullying, but life was better. Kurt had a distinctive family and a group of friends. All of his friends were in the school's glee club and somehow or another they all understood each other to an extent because they were the misfits of the school. There was even people in the popular crowd that was a part of their small group because they all seemed beyond the backwards town of Lima.

Today was like any other day in glee club. Everyone was either competitively singing or jabbering amongst each other. But, today was also different. It was different because all the girls started excitingly talking about the upcoming mating race. These races happened annually during the full moon night. Normally people in Lima would not normally talk about the werewolf pack that lived in the woods and were basically secluded to themselves. But, around this time of year people would often chatter about whom was going to participate and their optimistic belief of soul mates.

These races were established for young werewolves to have a fair opportunity to find their wolf mate and bond. Most participants were members of the pack themselves. However, the races are not exclusive to werewolves; humans are fair game too. Some people willingly signed up to be a part of the races in hopes of finding their soul mate. Personally Kurt never bothered to even gossip about the races with his girlfriends—Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany—because he did not believe in soul mates. Honestly, Kurt just did not understand how people willing volunteer for such things let alone get picked as a wolf mate and be happy about it.

While Rachael was rudely harping on about being a star, having the best voice in the club, and deserving all the solos, people were ignoring her to chat amongst themselves. Kurt was merely listening to Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany talking about the approaching races.

"I signed up because I have feeling that I'm going to find the one." Tina said.

"Lord Tubbington observed that the astronomically alignment was in my favor of growing a magically mushroom," Brittany spouted off.

"I don't know about astronomical mumbo jumbo, but I'm willing to try with all the past hype of the successes of the race." Mercedes admitted.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had heard. All of his girlfriends were going to participate in the mating race. Even, Quinn was saying she wanted to experience it at least once; so much for her saying that she was taking a break from boy troubles. It seemed like everyone in this town was obsessed with the idea of "finding" their soul mate in what is equivalent to a barbaric hunt where people can get sexually assaulted. There was no way in heck Kurt was going to willingly participate, they couldn't force him.

However, unbeknownst to Kurt—due to his lack in interest in the mating races—he was unaware that wolves scented their wolf mates to determine their soul mate; which meant they could "request" certain humans to participate in the race so that they could claim them as their mate.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please write comments so that I know what people thinkif anyone is interested in this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2.

* * *

><p>The Lima werewolf pack lived in the forests surrounding Lima and generally kept to themselves but from time to time alpha and a few other wolves from the pack would come into the town to check that everything was normal. Richard Anderson, the alpha, and his son Blaine were currently patrolling Lima to make sure that there was not anything wrong. Usually Richard would patrol with his second, Henry Montgomery, but today he decided that his son should accompany him to get experience so that when he takes over as alpha he will be ready.<p>

It was drawing close to the time for the mating race and Richard could not help but worry for his son. Blaine had ran in last year's race but sadly did not find his mate. Usually it was unheard of for wolves to not find their soulmate what with all eligible wolves and several humans participating. Though, the news of Blaine's homosexuality might have been a factor in the problem since Lima was not very big or accepting. Hopefully, karma would be on his side this time.

*B*K*B*K

Blaine was out patrolling with his father. While, he was thankful for his father allowing him the opportunity he still couldn't shake how inappropriately timed it was. He couldn't focus. Not when it is this close to the mating races. They were all he could think about. What would happen this time? Would he find him? Or would he merely wallowing in his own sad achingly longing again?

The lonely ache in his stomach was an insistent presence since last year's race. His wolf yearned to find its mate. But, for the life of him he had no idea where to look let alone if his mate even lived here. Oh God! What if he didn't even exist! Despite the sinking despair that was Blaine's mind, he felt something was different. He had a gut feeling that something would be different this time.

That was when it started day dreaming about his mate. What would he look like? Would he be beautiful? Would his scent be irresistible? It was not until he recognized his father's concerned face that he remembered that he was patrolling the city with his father. He quickly started surveying the surrounding area. Using his heightened werewolf senses to assure himself that nothing dastardly was happening.

Blaine and his father decided that that part of the city was fine and moved on. The soon came near the area where the high school was located. But nothing seemed to be going on, in fact it was pretty quiet here probably due to classes being in session. So they moved on to the nearby neighborhoods. It would only be a few hours later and they would retire to woods to rejoin the pack.

A couple hours later, they found their way to the main road in Lima near the grocery store. Blaine at first expected the patrol to be more interesting. However, he found most of the time he was out to be rather monotonous. When he became alpha he was not looking forward to his frequent patrols. It would quickly become rather boring.

He didn't know when it hit him; all he could recognize was the smell. Vanilla, lavender, and dewy meadow all rolled into one dizzying smell. He knew it was his soulmate; the distinctive human undertone to the smell indicated that Blaine's failed race last year was due to his mate not running. Mostly overjoyed, but slightly irritated, Blaine quickly followed the smell towards his mate.

K*B*K*B

Richard immediately noticed Blaine's odd behavior. First, he appeared to be in a glazed trance like state at the beginning of the patrol that latter turned into a too alert watching. But, now without warning of what was happening he quickly ran off. Richard quickly pursued his son into the parking lot of the grocery store. He was not fully aware what was going on until he saw his son running to a specific part of the parking lot where a run man was putting groceries into his car. He quickly used his werewolf speed to catch up with Blaine to stop him from mauling the unsuspecting teenager.

He decided it would be best to end the patrol and bring Blaine back to the pack so that he could calm down. Then they would deal with the aftermath of what happen. Despite the disgraceful behavior Richard could not help himself from grin because his son would not be alone at this year's running that he would make sure.

* * *

><p>*running—slang for participating in the mating races<p>

Thanks for reading, and write comments so that I know if you like it, have questions, or critiques.


End file.
